The present invention relates to a kitchen vessel having a thermochromatic sensor.
The prior art already discloses to fully or partially paint or coat regions of a kitchen vessel, such as gripping lugs of a pan or pot, by thermochromatic paint materials which, at a set temperature, change their color, to signal a user that a set temperature has been achieved.
It is moreover known to paint or coat only given regions of a kitchen vessel by a thermochromatic pigment holding paint material, by applying, for example, rim or decorated portions, made of said thermochromatic paint material.
However, prior coating methods have the drawback that, in the painting or coating operation, which is generally an automatized painting operation, it is necessary to carry out particular coating steps by using a thermochromatic paint, which negatively affects the pan or pot automatized painting step.
Moreover, it is necessary to provide specifically designed tools, depending on the shape and size of the vessel, and on the vessel region to be coated by the thermochromatic particle containing materials.
Moreover, prior painting or coating methods have the further drawback that each thermochromatic paint is specifically designed for a specific and precise temperature range.
Yet another drawback of prior thermochromatic paint materials to be applied to or coated on a surface of a vessel or gripping lug, is that said paint materials are worn out in the time, upon cleaning and heating the vessel.